Maze of the Heart
by Whistle Mist
Summary: The person in the mall looked exactly like Ai.


**I don't own anything**

* * *

It had been a long time since Yusaku had been to the mall.

However, with the new events going on with Vrains there had been an opening for the food truck there as tons of people gathered. It was a great business for the Cage Nagi. The lines were huge and they had rented out a small pop up a place inside the mall. It was an empty fast food place where they could store the extra ingredients and hotdogs, sodas, things like that.

A year after everything had happened, Takeru had ended up working for Kusanagi, Jin had been doing better as well, so now all three were working and making sure everything was set up for days like this

The sound of hotdogs frying, the other food that was cooking up, not much has been added but some, coffee brewing, the clacking of the soda machine as it filled cup after cup. They had only been opened about three hours when Yusaku noticed they were running out of hotdog buns.

"I'll go get more," He took off his apron. He went to the back door hand on the handle. "Anything else we need?"

"Get some more straws, but that's it for now," Soich called over flipping the hotdogs at record speed. "I'll send Takeru out next turn,"

"Got it,"

Yusaku jumped out of the van making his way around the crowd to get into the mall. He was glad they gave them a key to use for the back doors. Opening he took a short cute to the place. Once he got there he grabbed the large box of hotdog buns and headed back.

He was stopped by people loading large items off a truck. Looking back he sighed knowing he had to go through the crowded mall. He paused a moment before trying to shuffle his way past all the people.

Bumping and slipping passed people, he offered his apologies. It took longer than it should have to get back. When he got there Jin was just hopping out of the back and waved at him as if asking why he was so late.

"Sorry," He paused seeing Jin making an unlocking motion. "Oh, it's in my pocket, hold on,"

Yusaku handed the boxes to the other. He patted his pockets feeling nothing. A sinking feeling quickly made it's way as he patted his back pockets and at this shirt pocket.

"I left it back at the other place, I'll be right back!" He turned to run back to where he was. He hoped he just left it out and not in the freezer. "Damn it."

Slowing down he saw the truck was still there.

Going back into the mall from the side doors he headed towards the stairs. It wasn't as full on the second floor. That should help him get to where he had to go. Going around people he headed across the way when someone passed him with gold eyes and familiar dark, yellow, pink and purple hair.

Sliding to a stop his mind short-circuiting for a second Yusaku slowly turned around eyes wide. The back of the person was walking off with a drink in their hand. It was like time had slowed down before Yusaku was pushing by the crowd.

"Ai?" No, it couldn't be, could it?! "Ai?! Ai!"

Unknown to Yusaku the person had earphones in his ears as he continued to walk on. It couldn't be! After the final duel, Ai had died. It had taken him hours to stop crying, days to come out of shock and-

It was impossible!

People bumped into him as he tried to push through still calling to the Ignis. How was he here?! Did he lie and leave?! What the hell was going on?! Heart racing Yusaku managed to get into space where he could look around only to see that he was gone.

"Hey, kid, you alright?"

Looking over to see a man there giving him a worried look. "Yes."

"You look like you saw a ghost,"

Gulping Yusaku nodded.

It had to have been a trick of the light. Someone who had the same hair? It couldn't have been Ai. No… no, Ai would have contacted him or made a pun. He would just be here roaming in the mall. Plus the other had a drink. Ingis didn't eat and Soltis didn't need anything to keep working.

Looking back Yusaku took a moment to collect his thoughts. The key, he needed to get the key. Walking back towards where he came from the tied not to think about the past. If he went down that road it was going to be nothing but pain.

Getting back to the place he found the key where he had set it down to open the door. Sighing he made sure the door is locked and headed back to the food truck. Yuaku had no idea how long he has gone or how long it took to get back, the only thing he remembers as handing Jin the key as the other origin took off to get the straws he forgot.

Was he just seeing things?

Shaking his head Yusaku went back to work trying not to think about it. It was just something his mind conjured up. There was no way Ai was still- no. Not again. He wasn't going to do this to himself again. A lump in his chest Yusaku went back to work. Eyes a bit dimmer as the sounds around him became blurred.

* * *

Getting home Yusaku took in a deep breath. He turned on the lights looking around. The room was the same as always. Walking down the steps he stopped to look around. It was still as empty as ever.

Heading over to the glass case he looked at his old dual disk. The one Ai had been trapped in at first. Now he wished that the Ignis would just pop up, Just out of nowhere and yell that he was back. Eyes lowering Yusaku felt a shiver of pain again.

Shaking his head he went to his bed leaning own to pull out the roll-away container. Opening it he took out his pajamas the bag that held his tooth-brush and everything to wash up for the night. Walking back up the stairs he headed back up to another room.

It had been mostly stripped of everything except for the shower that had a broken head. He guessed that whoever had it before liked those fancy nozzle that you could move around because it hung all the way to the floor. A medium-size bucket there Turning on the water he filled the bucket in there until it was at the top.

Stripping off his clothes Yusaku got into the other side leaning over the buck to throw water on his face. Patting his face he took in some deep breaths. A flash of the person he saw today. He looked so much like Ai… NO!

Ai was gone, who he saw wasn't him!

Pushing his head into the water he screamed into it. The water silenced his screams, his pain. He only came up for gasps of air before doing it over and over until he felt slightly better. Sitting back, he took a few deep breaths.

Picking the bottle of shampoo he focused on just washing up for the night. Once he was sure he had got his hair full of bubbles and body scrubbed down Yusaku reached for the cup on the side to wash away the soap and shampoo. It took half the bucket. Next, he reached for the conditioner only to find he was out.

Frowning he stood up pulling the bucket up to pour over his body. He never used to much, he didn't need the attention if the water bill suddenly grew. So he took what he needed, slowly, surely and no one would ever know.

Once he was out he dried up quickly. It got cold fast here. After dressing and brushing his teeth he headed back to his room. Turning on the light for a second he walked around to make sure everything was locked.

Heading back he flipped off the lights. Climbing into bed he laid there as the sound of nothingness seemed to hum. He wished he could just hear something else. Pulling out his phone he checked it. He had charged it in the food truck. Tomorrow he would take his portable charger and change both of them.

He saw a text there.

Clicking it opened he saw it was from Takeru.

Did something happen?

* * *

**Takeru: Hey**

**Yusaku: Something happened?**

**Takeru: No. Just can't sleep**

**Yusaku: Still hard to sleep?**

**Takeru: I know I said I'd probably one day forget about it, I just can't. No matter what I try I still have nightmares or I'm dreaming of Flame.**

**Yusaku: Sleeping's been hard too. I thought after all this it would be easier**

**Takeru: What are you doing right now?**

**Yusaku: Trying to sleep**

**Takeru: Me too.**

**Yusaku: Are you still staying in the school dorms?**

**Takeru: Yeah. Roommates a little strange, but it's fine. What about you? Still in your apartment?**

**Yusaku: Until I save up a little.**

**Takeru: Tomorrow's Saturday. Wanna come over? Watch a movie or hang out or something?**

**Yusaku: Sure. After work?**

**Takeru: Yes! We can go get some dinner too! My roommates gonna be gone so we'll have the room to ourselves!**

**Yusaku: Alright. I'll see you tomorrow.**

* * *

Turning off his screen Yusaku closed his eyes. The humming vanished. He just needed to get out of his place for a while. An evening and maybe a day with Takeru would help. He could only be here so long. Before it was to stay safe, stay hidden and now? Now all it did was remind him of Ai and Robobbi

Closing his eyes Yusaku chided himself about going back to thinking about them. Rolling over he forced himself to sleep.

* * *

"Yusaku! Hey, Yusaku!"

Yusaku jerked away body tense as a familiar voice called to him. "...Ai?"

"Don't you got to school today?! Your gonna be late!"

"Master, wake up!"

Jumping up Yusaku turned so fast he almost fell. He saw Roboppi and Ai there. Roboppi was looking up at him in their robot form while Ai was on his desk leaning out of the dual disk. He was waving at the alarm going off.

"Ai…? Robobbi?" Shakily Yusaku reached down to pick up the little maid bot. It made a happy chipping sound he missed so much. Holding her close Yusaku couldn't help the tears following down his eyes as he picked up the disk pulling it to him as well. "You're here?"

"Hey, hey? Yusaku, what are you doing?!" Ai laughed. "Are you finally admitting you love me?! I knew it!"

Holding them close his heartfelt warm and love. It was like everything had melted back into color for him. Opening his eyes Yusaku looked down only to see Ai gone, Roboppi limp and unmoving.

Gasped sat back eyes wide.

Before he could think of what happened. Suddenly the room when bright. Ad if someone had turned on a lighthouse lamp. Eyes closing Yusaku squinted trying to figure out what was happening when he noticed something in the middle of the room.

It was VR equipment.

Gritting his teeth Yusaku gasped as he was suddenly standing in the middle of the blank empty room, Ai and Roboppi gone from his arms. Instead, he could see he was smaller, younger and he was back in that damn room!

YOU LOSE

"AHHHH!"

* * *

"Ahhh!" Yusaku screamed jerking away as he scrammed to the back of the wall and looked around as the only light was from the room. He gasped holding his chest as his heart was beating so fast it hurt. Gasping he took as the pounding in his ear slowed down. "A dream?"

A nightmare.

They weren't there.

Leaning back against the wall Yusaku sobbed into the darkness.

* * *

**A: Yusaku and/or Takeru panic attack**

**B: The Mystery person once again**

**C: Memories of the past**


End file.
